¿Fudou Akio enamorado?
by yuky96
Summary: Sumary: La hermanastra de Sakuma llega a la ciudad de Inazuma para pasar el verano con el. Su llegada provoca que algunos de sus amigos sientan cosas que no habían sentido antes, ¿que pasara? / Historia con OC, mals sumary lo se, pero denle una oportunidad si?


_**Holaaaaa a todos! Antes de nada quiero desearos feliz Navidad!**_

**_Bueno, he vuelto a resubir esta historia pero mejorada ((o eso creo yo)) Espero que la disfruteis tanto como yo al escribirla!_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Cuando llegue ((de verdad)) el fin del mundo sera por que Inazuma Eleven sera mio, mientras seguirá perteneciendo a Level 5_**

**_Sin mas enjoy :)_**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

_Le llegada_

**POV Caroline.**

Llegué al fin a la casa de mi hermanastro. Bueno mansión. Era grande, de tres pisos por lo menos, pintada de un precioso color blanco. En los pisos de arriba cada ventana constaba con un balcón que daba al inmenso jardín delantero, muy buen cuidado con un montón de arboles y arbustos.

No me hacía mucha gracia venir aquí, pero ahora mismo no me quedaba otro lugar al cual acudir. No penséis mal. Yo adoro a mi hermanastro, es un muchacho fantástico, maravilloso... lo malo es nuestro padre. Nunca me ha querido, ni a mi, ni a mi madre. Nos dejó abandonadas cuando yo ni había nacido. Nos expulsó de su casa y nos dejó sin nada de comer, sin un techo para dormir y sin dinero. Mi madre era su amante y cuando ella, embarazada, llegó a la mansión pidiéndole responsabilidades, él se libro de ella rápidamente, sin ningún miramiento. Apreté los puños con fuerza. Cómo lo odiaba. Suspiré para tranquilizarme.

Me acerqué al inmenso portal de color negro junto con mi maleta y mi saco. Toqué el timbre desganadamente y el portón me lo abrió un muchacho de unos veinte años más o menos de cabellos castaños y ojos azules vestido de mayordomo.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar señorita? -me pregunto siendo cortés, pero fríamente mientras me mirada de arriba a bajo. Acto seguido hizo una mueca. Lo podía comprender, había hecho los últimos ocho kilómetros a pie, me había quedado sin dinero después de coger el avión.

-Soy Caroline Deresford, hermanastra de Sakuma Jirou- dije el último apellido con asco, sin pensarlo si quiera.

-Oh, señorita Deresford, la estábamos esperando -esta vez cambió la cara a una de sumisión- Síguame por favor.

-Está bien -accedí de mala gana.

-Le llevaré las maletas -pronunció con devoción mientras echábamos a andar por el camino de piedra que pasaba entre el inmenso jardín.

-Sí, gracias -volví a acceder. No estaba acostumbrada a que me llevasen las cosas, pero no quería destacar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Le seguí dócilmente mirando a mi al rededor. Me maraville con el inmenso jardín con muchísimos árboles de muchas clases, un manzano por aquí, varios cerezos, un limonero... Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad y casi sin poder con mi alma, llegamos a la puerta de la mansión. Más de cerca impresionaba. La gran puerta de madera de roble tenía unos preciosos adornos esculpidos en ella y el pomo brillaba como si fuese nuevo.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y entró. Acto seguido lo hice yo y me quede sin palabras, si el exterior me había sorprendido ya ni decir el interior. Estábamos en un hall enorme con lámparas de araña colgando del techo, un perchero clásico del lado de la puerta. Pegado a una de las paredes de color amarillo pastel muy tenue se podía observar un gran armario donde había un teléfono, un pequeño cuenco para las llaves y un preciosa planta. En el suelo, donde estaba de pie, había una gran alfombra que casi lo cubría del todo.

-Espere aquí un momento señorita -me pidió mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo a mi lado.

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza y el mayordomo subió las escaleras de caracol que se hallaban al final. Eran de marfil, con una alfombra de tonalidades pastel y adornos en dorado.

**POV Sakuma.**

Estaba en mi habitación jugando a la Wii, en medio de una carrera de Fórmula 1 cuando alguien golpeó en mi puerta.

-¿Sí? -contesté sin hacer el menor caso mientras seguía enfrascado en la carrera.

-Señorito- dijo este abriendo la puerta- ya ha llegado la señorita Deresford.

Solté el mando de golpe que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo haciendo que en el video juego me chocase contra un árbol. Dejé el juego y me levanté de un salto. Pasé de lado de Christian en una exhalación y bajé corriendo las escaleras. La vi en el recibidor, triste, mirando al suelo.

**POV Caroline.**

Lo vi bajar las escaleras y le intenté sonreír, mas no lo conseguí porque sentí que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. Se acercó a mi corriendo y me abrazó muy fuerte. Yo le devolví el abrazo y apoyé mi cabeza entre su pecho. Cuándo no separamos, el mayordomo le preguntó que hacía con mis maletas.

-Llévalas a la habitación de Caroline, Christian -le contestó mientras me secaba las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Sí señor -dijo mientras le hacía un pequeña reverencia y cogía mi maleta y mi bolso.

-¿Cómo estás Caroline? -me preguntó una vez que nos quedamos solos con voz dulce. Yo bajé la cabeza para que no me viera la cara ni las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a caer.

-¿Cómo te crees que estoy? -le contesté con la voz rota

-Vas a ver como todo se arregla ¿Sí?- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras que me levantaba la cara. Su sonrisa hizo que también sonriera sin quererlo.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la sala. Era muy grande con varias lámparas de araña colgadas a lo largo de la habitación. También había una gran mesa de caoba, una chimenea, unos armarios donde se guardaba la porcelana y al rededor de la mesa un montón de sillas acolchadas.

Hizo que me sentara a su lado en uno de los enormes sillones de color amarillo pastel claro. Estaban posicionados en frente de la chimenea con una pequeña mesita de té.

-¿Onee-chan? -le pregunté para llamar su atención.

-¿Sí? -me contestó a su vez mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Si no te importa ¿podría ir a mi habitación a dormir un poco? Es que estoy muy cansada.

Se ríe y yo le miro confundida.

-Claro que si pequeña -me sonríe y yo aún confundida me levanto Salgo del inmenso salón y me dirijo hacia las escaleras, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba mi habitación. Giré y regresé a la sala.

-Em...¿Saku-chan? -pregunté desde el hueco de las puertas dobles.

-¿Sí? -me preguntó a su vez recostado en el sofá mientras me mirada desde el respaldo.

-¿Dónde está mi habitación? -le pregunto sonriendo débilmente.

Él se rió en contestación, pero se levantó del sofá y ya a mi lado me cogió de la cintura.

-Venga -me hace caminar a su lado por las escaleras hasta una puerta de madera pintada de azul celeste.

-Gracias -le agradezco y después le abrazo.

-De nada, hermanita -me contesta mientras que me despeina, ambos nos reímos.

Se fue por las escaleras de caracol y yo con un suspiro entré en mi habitación. _¡Es enorme! ¡Es más grande que la casa en la que vivía con mi mamá!. _Me tiré en la cama de sábanas blancas y con dosel transparente. _¡Qué blanda es!. _Mire a mi alrededor y observé la enorme habitación pintada de un color celeste fuerte. A mi lado había una pequeña mesita de luz de madera y una lámpara que parece sacada de una tienda de antigüedades. En la pared de ese lado había un gran armario de caoba que era casi tan ancho como la puerta doble del salón. También en frente de la cama unos puffs de color tostado y delante de ellos una televisión de plasma. De lado, un armario alto y estrecho lleno de libros, DVDs y CDs. En la otra pared una puerta que más tarde descubriría para que sirve. Y detrás de la enorme cama un gran ventanal que llevaba al balcón que había visto desde fuera.

Asombrada con la cantidad de cosas caras que había a mi alrededor en seguida me quedé dormida en la blanda cama.

**POV Fudo.**

Me dirigía con Kido y Genda hacia la casa de Sakuma para pasar las vacaciones de verano. La verdad no me hacía mucha gracia pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Qué divertido va a ser! ¿Verdad, que sí Fudo? -comentó Kido a lo que yo hice una mueca.

-No -respondí secamente.

-Fudo si te pones así es mejor que no vayas -me respondió mirándome y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, cosa que me hizo gracia.

-Yo voy a donde me da la gana -le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia el sonriendo traviesamente.

-Es imposible mantener un conversación coherente contigo- dijo frustrado mientras que se separaba de mi.

-Vamos Kido, déjalo ya. Así es Fudo- le dijo Genda poniéndole la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón -admitió seguido de un suspiro y echó a andar al lado de Genda.

Yo a mi vez les seguí sonriendo. Me encantaba sacar de sus cabales a Kido, era tan divertido. Momentos después de mantener esta conversación llegamos a la mansión de Sakuma. Timbramos y el gran portón nos lo abrieron desde dentro. Llegamos a la puerta y timbramos otra vez. El tonto del parche nos abrió la puerta con una sonrisa boba en su cara, pero le cambió exageradamente la expresión a una de sorpresa. Lo que, a su vez, me sorprendió. Teníamos esto planeado desde hacía meses.

-¿Qué te esperabas? ¿A una prostituta? -no pude reprimirme ante su cara y acto seguido me eché a reír mientras que a todos ellos le cambió la cara, mas no hicieron ningún comentario.

Al parecer el tonto del parche se acordó de que íbamos a pasar el verano en su casa así que nos dejó entrar. Ya dentro dejamos las maletas allí y cuando íbamos a ir a su habitación se puso delante de nosotros con los brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Nosotros nos miramos sorprendidos.

-Vamos a fuera- dijo para después reírse nervioso.

-Pero yo quiero jugar con los video juegos- replicó Genda como un niño pequeño mientras que ponía ojos de cachorrito.

Kido y yo nos miramos y supe que pensábamos lo mismo. Sakuma nos estaba ocultando algo. Era bastante obvio la verdad por como nos miraba y lo nervioso que estaba. Lo que no sabíamos era lo que nos estaba a ocultar.

-Sí yo también quiero jugar a los video juegos- dijo Kido sonriendome.

-Pero...hay que ir a aprovechar el buen tiempo que hace -repuso a su vez el tonto del parche.

Iba a contestarle un par de cosas mas en ese momento se escuchó un grito de mujer proveniente del piso de arriba. Los tres nos miramos entre sorprendidos y extrañados. Sakuma soltó una maldición y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Nosotros le seguimos de cerca dispuestos a saber lo que nos ocultaba.

**POV Caroline.**

No fue un sueño tranquilo. Tuve una pesadilla, una horripilante la verdad. Soñé primero con la muerte de mi madre. Luego, todo se volvía oscuro y de pronto me encontraba frente a mi padre que me estaba gritando por algo. Yo bajaba la cabeza arrepentida y, en un momento dado sacó su cinturón. Le miré aterrada y él sin miramientos me empezó a dar con él.

No lo soporté más y empecé a gritar mientras que las lagrimas resbalaban a cataratas por mis mejillas. De pronto sentí unas manos en los hombros que me sacudían violentamente. También escuche una voz muy conocida.

Abrí los ojos, pero veía borroso por culpa de las lágrimas. En frente de mí distinguí a mi hermanastro. Cuando abrí los ojos me abrazó muy fuerte mientras que me acariciaba la espalda y no paraba de repetirme al oído una y otra vez la misma frase:

-Ya pasó, ya pasó.

Yo no aguanté más y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran con toda libertad por mis mejillas mientras que le abrazaba mas fuerte. Suerte que lo tenía a él.

**POV Fudo.**

Seguimos a Sakuma escaleras arriba y lo vimos entrar en la habitación que estaba a la derecha de la suya. Fuimos tras él y por la puerta que dejó abierta vimos que estaba despertando a una chica guapísima que gritaba como una descosida. Cuando abrió los ojos vi que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, pero a los que les faltaba luz, como si estuvieran muertos y necesitasen volver a la vida. Se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos miró extrañada mientras que llamó a Sakuma que se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Sentía algo raro en mi corazón y sentía también como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

**POV Caroline**

Cuando dejé de llorar me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos en la habitación. En la puerta habían tres chicos que me miraban con confusión. Toqué el hombro de mi hermanastro para que me explicara quienes eran. Mi hermano se separó de mí y observó la puerta.

-Ah...mm esto...chicos ella es...

* * *

_**Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han llegado hasta aqui, gracias chicos! y ya sabeis un review no cuesta nada, si encontrais algun fallo no dudeis en avisarme mediante un review! Espero que os haya gustado y espero que nos veamos en el proximo capitulo!**_


End file.
